Ow! Quit It!
by Spike's Lil Devil
Summary: Buffy's having a party. Amy comes and casts a spell that turns every adult in Sunnydale into five year olds except for Amy. B/S even thought they're five. First in the Angry Amy series. Dawn's not five.
1. Ow! Quit It!

                                    Ow! Quit It!

Disclaimer: I don't own B. t. V. S. I'm just borrowing Joss' toys. I also don't own Barbie.

A/N: Please R + R.

      Buffy had the Scoobies over. Angel was also there visiting. Amy was watching Willow from the bushes.

"All of them shall pay for Willow saying no to her magic and for not letting me being around."

      Inside Dawn was coming down the steps. Outside Amy was whispering what sounded like a small spell.

"Carotapa Juvin." 

      With that all the adults in Sunnydale, even the vamps, became a five year old. Every adult except for Amy. Amy ran off after that. Once Dawn got down stairs she saw a group of five year olds running around.

"Leave me alone Spike, you have cooties," cried out a little Buffy.

"No I don't," he cried back.

"I can't believe I have to watch so many little kids," mumbled Dawn.

      Then Dawn felt a tug on her pants-leg. 

"Miss Dawn lady, may I use the bathroom," asked a tiny Tara.

"Of course you can. It's upstairs."

"Thank you."

      Dawn then looked at Xander and Willow playing, or fighting over a Barbie.

"Give me my Barbie Xander."

"Why should I?"

"It's mine."

      The two started pulling at the doll. First there was a pop then two thumps. Dawn turned around and saw Xander and Willow sitting on the floor. Willow was holding the head and Xander was

holding the body.

"Xander, you killed Barbie," cried Willow.

      Dawn giggled. Then she saw a little boy with big, soulful, brown eyes. She didn't know who it was until he spoke.

"I'm Liam," he said with an Irish accent. Dawn instantly knew it was Angel.

"Hi, uh, Liam. How about you go play with the others."

"Okay."

      Then Dawn saw another brown haired boy, but this one was wearing glasses and Dawn knew it was Giles, and he was running around playing tag with the others. Then she saw a little blonde girl counting toy money and Dawn knew it was Anya.

"This is going to be a long day."


	2. MiniBuffy's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: From now on it's mostly going to be the different mini-scoobies POV. Sorry about this taking so long to be posted but I've been working on Kat's Eyes and The Next Slayer.

************************************************************************************************************

Buffy's POV

            I can't believe it! Xander won't let me or Willow play with him. He's a fart-head! Dawn isn't playing with us like our other babysitters. She's walking around rubbing her head and saying something really bad. Why isn't she letting us do finger painting? 

"Buffy, lets play with our dollies."

"Okay Willow," I said with a smile.

            Spike saw me. I smiled at him and didn't know whether to stick out my tongue or to blow a kiss at him. Liam also looked at me and then I wasn't sure if I wanted to play with Willow still or to play with Spike or Liam. 

"Spike, you're stupid!"

"You're a poofter."

"Are not, William."

"Are too, Peaches."

            I decided just to be safe and not interrupt the two vamps arguing. So I played with my dollies. Then Spike and Liam went all bumpy and scared Xander. Did I mention Xander's a fart-head? Well Spike attacked Liam and accidentally hit Willow and he ran around screaming. Then Xander called him a wussy crybaby mommy's boy. Dawn gave him a time out and he had to sit in a corner for five minutes. I told Xander that Spike's a kind nice person. Then I kissed Spike on the cheek and he smiled. Xander and Liam were grossed out. Willow, Tara, Anya, and Dawn thought it was really cute and giggled.

"Eww. Spike was kissed," yelled Xander.

"Spike probably's now infected with girly cooties from being kissed," yelled Liam.

"I don't have cooties and I didn't give Spike cooties and if either of you say that I gave him cooties will have a fat lip."

"Deadboy, how can you say Buffy gave Captain Peroxide cooties?"

"My name's not Captain Peroxide, it's Spike."

"No it's not. Your name's William."

"Shut up Peaches."

"Oooooo, Spike said a bad word," yelled Xander.

"Did not," yelled Spike.

            Then I dragged Spike away from Xander and Liam. After that I kissed him and he smiled.

"Spike, I love you lots."

            Then Spike smiled and we were both happy and we played tag.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: Don't forget that these are five year olds. The next chapter contains Spike's POV and the mini-scoobies watching Invader Zim. Yes the wackiness does insue. (Insert maniacal laughter.)


	3. MiniSpike's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

Disclaimer: I don't own B. t. V. S. or Invader Zim.

A/N: Here it is: Mini-Spikes POV. This is immediately after Mini-Buffy's POV from the second chapter.

Mini-Spikes POV

            She kissed me! Buffy kissed me. I can't believe Buffy kissed. I'm not a cootie monster to her any more. This is a good day. 

"I do love you Spike. You're not a cootie monster but Xander's a fart-head."

"I am not a fart-head."

            Buffy and Harris are fighting. 

"Are too, Harris."

"Dawn, Buffy and Spike are being mean to me and calling me a fart-head."

"Buffy, Spike were you two being mean?"

"No."

"Not at all."

"They were too. I saw the whole thing," cried Anya.

"Captain Peroxide's gonna be in trouble cause he's an ugly vampire," yelled Xander.

            I was angry. I mean really angry.

"Xander, go back into the corner. You weren't even there for a minute," said Dawn.

            That made me happy but then Dawn turned around and looked at Buffy and me. She gave us an angry look and I knew we were in trouble.

"Spike, Buffy you two shouldn't call other people names either. I want you two to apologize to Xander after he's done with his time out."

            The poofter looked at us and then looked at Harris and stuck his tongue out at him. Then Dawn walked in and turned on the telly. 

"Okay kids, you're going to watch Invader Zim."

            Harris was staring at the screen and his eyes were glazed over. All of the girls giggled at all of the Gir parts. I think Zim's cool and Dib's stupid. I do like Gaz though. 

"I like Gir," said Buffy. "I also kinda like Dib."

"Dib's like Harris."

"I am not like that parin… pari… stupid freak."

            Maybe this isn't going to be bad having to play with Harris. I get to tease him.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: The next chapter will be Xander's POV. Be afraid, be very afraid.


	4. MiniXander's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: This is Xander (or fart-head's) POV. This is gonna be well… uh…hmmm… different from the others so far.

************************************************************************************************************

Xander's POV

            Fart-head my hinny. Captain Peroxide and Buffy are being really mean to me. I thought the Buffster's my friend. Maybe I should have played with Buffy and Willow. Then Buffy would have been nicer to me, and maybe I shouldn't have mocked Spike as often or ever. I hope he doesn't go bumpy and hurt me even though it would hurt him. I think Anya's cute. I'm gonna find a way to get out of my time-out.

"Dawn, I think I'm hurt!"

            Dawn's running to come and help me and I'll get out of this time-out.

"Where do you hurt Xander?"

"Uh…I'm hurt… in my arm."

"How much?"

"Lots and lots."

"Okay, you'll have to take a nap and eat lots of lima beans to get better."

            I don't wanna eat lima beans. They're gross, yucky, and taste bad.

"I'm not hurt that much."

            Buffy is giggling at me. Anya's not looking at me. 

"Xander, you're time-out's over."

            Yeah. I'm free and I'm happy and…

"Xander, do you wanna play wedding?"

"Okay Anya."

"Dearly beloved we are gathered in this sand box cause Xander the fart-head is getting married to Anya the money girl," said Buffy.

            I had to run away before the wedding was over. I had to go potty. I came back down after almost wetting my pants and saw Anya crying.

"Xander, how could you leave your bride at the alter? That's what meanies do," yelled Willow.

"I had to go potty."

"Oh okay."

            I was wrong to do that but I did. I am not a fart-head either.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: The next chapter will be from Anya's POV. What is her reaction to Xander running away during their 'wedding'?


	5. MiniAnya's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: Here is Anya's POV. This is right after the wedding game from the last chapter. For those of you that are wondering where Tara is she's playing with the others.

************************************************************************************************************

Anya's POV

            I can't believe Xander left me at the alter. He's a fart-head after all. I'm lonely. I want my money. Xander's going to pay. Where's Halfrek? She could take me to D'Hoffryn and he could change me back into a vengeance demon. I am Anyanka, Patron Saint of Scorned Women.

"Anya, I'm sorry."

"Xander you're sorry. You left me at the alter and now you're sorry!"

"Anya, I had to go potty."

"You had to go potty. That's the lamest excuse ever."

"It's not an excuse. I really did have to go potty."

            I hate Xander. Now he's lying to me. He's bad.

"I hate you Xander Harris. You're a…"

            Xander's leaning in for a kiss and kissed me.

"I love you Xander. More than I love money."

"That's good. So can I take you to get a glass of milk from Dawn? It'll be like a date."

"Okay."

            So I forgave Xander and we went to go get milk. Spike and Liam stared at Xander. I didn't give him cooties like he said that Buffy gave Spike cooties. Then I asked Xander something very bad and got in trouble and then I got a time out for saying it and I was really sad.

"Now Anya you promise not to say that again?"

"I promise not to say sex until I'm all grown up."

"Okay."

            I haven't said it for a whole 10 minutes either.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: Alright I know that was well weird but still it's Anya so what would you expect? The next chapter is Willow's POV. I will put them watching SpongeBob SquarePants in but not until later.


	6. MiniWillow's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: Here's Willow's POV. This is defiantly a strange chapter. Willow mini-magician. I forgot to mention that they are five years old physically and mentally. 

************************************************************************************************************

Willow's POV

            I miss Tara so much. She won't play with me because I'm abusing my magically things. I don't wanna give up magic. I like it cause it's all sparkly. It's prettyful. Just because I hurt people on accident isn't a reason.

"Willow, do you wanna play dollies?"

"I thought you were playing with Xander."

"I don't wanna play with Xander; he's a fart-head."

"I thought you love him more than money."

"I don't anymore."

            Then Willow sneezed and the dolls turned into a big doll. Willow sneezed again and they went back to normal. 

"Tara, do you wanna play dollies with us?"  
"Will you not use magic?"

"Only if I don't sneeze."

"Okay."

            I think things are starting to look up for me. I'm now very, very happy.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N: The next chapter is going to be Tara's POV. I'm trying to think of ideas and any requests would be good ideas.


	7. MiniTara's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: I'm so sorry for not writing lately. I've been working on my new 'ANGEL' series, writing responses to challenges, and have had writers block. I'll be writing more often now that school's out. No more text books or things of educational value until August. I'm seriously pissed off at Joss for killing Tara and putting Angel in the ocean. Not to mention he took away Cordelia and has made Connor look like the bad guy. My writers block has finally cleared up and just a few more weeks until I go to the east. For all of you James Marsters fans out there near Baltimore: James Marsters will be at Shore-Leave 24. Go to: www.shore-leave.com for more info about it. This will be Tara's POV so for all of you Tara fans out there that want some thing more since her untimely death by the hands of Warren while being controlled by the Acid Trip this is for you.

************************************************************************************************************

Tara's POV

            Willow's really nice. I think that she's really cool. Dawn's coming out and Willow's just sneezed. Xander turned into a frog. She sneezed again and he was just himself. Dawn's coming over here now. Uh-oh, she's leaning down near us. I'm worried about what's going to happen. Dawn's feeling Willow's forehead.

"Miss Dawnie Lady, is Willow sick?"

"Don't worry Tara; she just has a little cold."

            I went over to my friend and held her hand. It was hot.

"But she doesn't feel cold."

"She's just a little sick is all."

"Can I still play?"

"Yes Willow, you can still play."

"Yay, come on, lets go play dollies more."

"Okay."

            That's just like Willow. She's really nice.

************************************************************************************************************

A/N2: Now I'm going to do Anya's POV. I'll try to get it out fast.


	8. MiniLiamAngel's POV

                                                                                    Ow! Quit It!

A/N: Here is chapter 7. I know, I know, about time so here it is. 

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.

************************************************************************************************************

Liam's aka Angel's POV

            I wonder what I can do. Buffy's kind of cute but I don't think I should tell her or she might give me girl cooties. That would be very gross. Spike, Xander, and Giles are doing things with the girls. Spike and Buffy are playing, Xander and Anya are playing, and Giles is scaring the girls. He's told us to call him Ripper. He's being mean and I think it's funny how he's scaring them. Uh-oh, here comes Dawn.

"Okay, who here wants to watch TV?" Dawn asked all of the kids.

"I wanna watch Invader Zim." Yelled Buffy. "I think Gir's funny and cute."

"I wanna watch Sponge Bob." Yelled Willow.

"Let's watch Power Puff Girls." Yelled Anya.

"That's too girly," yelled Xander who got a murderous glare from all of the five year old girls in the room.

"How about we watch the Little Mermaid." Tara whispered.

"That's also too girly," said Xander who got the same look again. "I'll just shut up now."

"Good." Said Buffy, "Because those are two of my favorite shows."

"So how about Smurfs?" Xander suggested hoping not to get the evil look from the girls.

"I think we have enough ideas so let's take a vote. If you want to watch Zim raise your hand." Three hands were raised.

"If you want to watch Sponge Bob raise you hand." Four hands were raised. 

"If you want to watch PPG raise your hand." One hand was raised.

"So you're going to watch Sponge Bob."

            We sat down on the couch to watch Sponge Bob. It was sort of stupid but that could have been why it was so funny. I looked at Buffy. She was wrapped around Spike and that made me mad. I realized one thing: I hate Spike. He has Buffy all to him self and I'm going to get Buffy and she'll just be mine.

************************************************************************************************************

TBC… 


	9. MiniGiles's POV

Ow! Quit It!  
  
A/N: I know I haven't updated this for 6 months, but I am now. I'd say there are two or three more chapters to go. ********** Giles's POV ********** Spike, Liam, and me all stood by the oak tree in the front yard getting ready to race each other. Anya was holding a washcloth and was getting ready to start the race. "When I say one start, okay?" Anya said in the bossy tone she had been using all day. We all nodded and she smiled and started to count down from 20. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, um 4, no that's not right. 16, no I already hit sixteen." "5," cried Buffy. "Oh, okay, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Anya said and we started off. Liam got in front of me for a minute and I heard the others calling for who they wanted to win. "Go Spike!" Cried Buffy and Anya. "Go Giles!" Screamed Willow and Tara. "Go G-man!" Screamed Xander. I ran as fast as I could and got to the front, and then I saw the bright pink finish line. I got an extra burst of speed and got there first and won. Then came Spike and Liam. Then it hit me.I won. I Won! "I WON!" ************************************************************************ That's the end of the POV part. Only 2 or 3 chapters left. TBC. 


End file.
